kumpul bareng tokoh anime
by sun setsuna
Summary: Author mengumpulkan tokoh-tokoh anime dr Naruto, HunterxHunter, Bleach,Inuyasha, untuk melakukan suatu permainan. Siapakah yang akan datang, dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? no Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya fic ini seharusnya ada di fandom Naruto Crossover. Tapi, berhubung takut nantinya jadi sulit ditemukan jadi Sun publish di Fandom Naruto aja. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. silahkan membaca. ^.^

**Title : Kumpul Bareng Chara Anime**

**Sun : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hunter x hunter : Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach : Kubo Tite**

**Inuyasaha : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), Abal**

**Sumamary : Sun mengumpulkan tokoh-tokoh anime untuk melakukan sesuatu permainan bersamanya. Siapakah yang akan datang, dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**Don't like don't Flame**

Chapter 1: Pengumpulan Peserta

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Seorang anak muda gaje yang lagi bete mendatangai kediaman Nobi dan meminta Doraemon untuk melakukan sesuatu bersamanya.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Doraemon saat memasuki kekamarnya. Awalnya dia mengira nobita sudah pulang, ternyata bukan.

"Aku Sun, Sun Fanfiction," ucap sun memperkenalkan diri. "Aku mau nyulik kamu, boleh gak?" Tanya Sun polos.

'Ni orang bodoh kali ya? Mau nyulik kok ngomong-ngomong,' pikir Doraemon sweatdrop. "Gak mau, aku mau makan dorayaki," tolak Doraemon dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil kue favoritnya itu.

"Please ya~ ikut sama aku Doraemon~," Sun menahan tangan Doraemon dan ngeluarin jurus puppies eye no jutsu.

"Iya deh aku ikut. Lagipula aku ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Doraemon setuju.

"Asik.." Sun loncat-loncat gaje. "Nah, sekarang tolong keluarkan pintu kemana saja." Doraemon pun nurut dan mengeluarkan pintu kemana saja.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana? Kalau nanti Nobita mencariku bagaimana?" Tanya robot kucing tersebut sambil mengeluarkan pintu berwarna merah muda.

"Gampang, Aku sudah menulis surat. Aku letakkan di atas meja belajar," ucap Sun sambil nunjuk ke meja belajar.

"Tidak di baca," ucap Doraemon yakin.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Apa nobita belum bisa membaca?"

"Percuma saj jika kau meletakkan diatas meja belajar, nobita tidak pernah belajar. Letakkan saja di atas kasur, pasti dibaca," jawab Doraemon dengan yakin pula.

"Oh iya lupa, hehe.. ayo dah kita berangkat"

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam pintu kemana saja untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah desa yang bagian tebingnya terukir wajah-wajah narsis dari pemimpin desa.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Doraemon sambil celingukan.

"Ini di konoha." Lebih tepatya di hutan konoha, diluar dari perkampungan pendududk. "Mau apa kita di hutan seperti ini?" tanya Doraemon heran.

"Pertama-tama kita bangun sebuah rumah dulu disini, kau bisa kan?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku ya" Doraemon lalu memasukkan tangannya kekantung celana, eh maksudnya kekantung ajaib.

"Rumah instan!" Jeng-Jeng-Jeng

Doraemon mengeluarkan sebuah rumah berukuran mini daari kantung ajaibnya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa masuk kedalamnya?" Sun mengamati rumah tersebut dengan heran. "Tanganku saja bahkan tidak bisa masuk,"

"Begini caranya". Doraemon lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari kantungnya.

"Termos!" Jeng-Jeng-Jeng

"Termos ajaib ya?" Tanya sun dengan wajah terkagum-kagum melihat bentuk termos yang menyerupai roket itu.

"Termos biasa," ucap Doraemon watados.

Gubrak

Doraemon lalu menuangkan air panas dari termos itu ke atas rumah mini tadi, lalu menyingkir beberapa meter.

Bosh!

Dalam sekejap, rumah mini tadi berubah jadi sebuah rumah berukuran besar.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Doraemon!" ucap Sun kagum.

"Doraemon gitu loh," bangga Doraemon menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Di dalamnya sangat luas. Ruang tamu berukuran besar, ruang makan, 6 kamar dengan masing-masing toilet di dalamnya, dan beberapa ruangan lainnya.

"Sugoi!" teriak sun sambil mengamati setiap ruangan yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

"Tenanglah sedikit," ucap doraemon yang tampak kelelahan karena harus mengikuti sun memeriksa setiap kamar yang ada.

"Hwaa! Yang ini ada shower air panas dan bathtubnya!" teriaknya ketika memasuki sebuah kamar yang paling luas.

"Biasa aja kali," ucap doraemon dengan bahasa gaulnya. Dia ikut masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan duduk diatas kasur yang sedang dipake sun buat mainan trampolin.

"Hehe.. gomen-gomen." Pemuda kekanak-kanakan tersebut menghentikan aksi lebaynya dan duduk disamping doraemon. "Kasurnya empuk sekali doraemon. Kamar ini juga besar sekali. Bahkan ini hampir seluas rumahku, hehe.." tawa sun dan hanya bisa dibalas senyuman doraemon yang tampaknya mengerti

Setelah puas menikmati kasur tersebut, Kemudian mereka berdua kembali meneruskan pembicaraan di ruang tamu.

"Selanjutnya apa lagi?" tanya Doraemon mulai antusias.

"Tolong keluarkan alat yang dapat mendatangkan orang dari tempat yang jauh atau dari alam yang berbeda sekalipun"

"Itu urusan gampang. Serahkan saja padaku." Doraemon mulai memasukkan tangnnya ke kantung ajaibnya lagi.

"Alat memanggil orang dengan paksa!" Jeng-Jeng-Jeng

Doraemon mengeluarkan sebuah mesin kecil dan beberapa kertas kosong.

"Pertama-tama, tuliskan nama orang yang diinginkan di kertas ini, lalu masukkan kedalam mesin ini dan tekan tombolnya" Doraemon memberikan penjelasan. Kemudian dia memberikan kerta-kertas kosong tersebut ke Sun.

"Yang pertama siapa yah?" Sun mikir dulu. "Dia saja dulu deh." Sun lalu menuliskan sebuah nama dan memasukkannya kedalam alat Doraemon.

"Tekan,"

Klik.

Bwoshh..

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di ruangan itu.

"Ini dimana ya?" tanya pria berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Kakashi Sensei" Ucap Sun menyambut kedatangan Kakashi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Sun, penggemarmu. Boleh Foto bareng kan sensei?" ucap sun ssambil menjabat tangan Kakashi dengan antusias.

"I-iya" jawab Kakashi yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

Jepret-jepret-jepret

Sun berhasil foto bareng Kakashi Sensei. Jangan pada ngiri yah, hahaha *ditimpukin fans Kakashi*

"Siahkan duduk Kakashi," ucap sunn mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk.

"Ba-baiklah,"

"Selanjutnya." Sun menuliskan nama selanjutnya, membiarkan sejenak Kakashi yang masih tampak bingung.

Bwosh...

Orang kedua pun muncul

"Selamat datang Killua!" Sapa Sun sok akrab.

"Eh? Ini dimana? Kau siapa? Tadi kan aku sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Gon," tanya Killua dengan nada kesal.

"Aku penggemar kamu Killua, foto bareng yach." Tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Killua, sun langsung merangkul anak berambut putih itu dan mengarahkan kamera hape miliknya untuk berfoto.

"Hah?"

Tanpa pernyataan setuju dari Killua, Sun langsung foto-foto bareng Killua. Beberapa foto ada yang sambil nyubit pipi Killua, abis gemes sih.

"Hei hentikan, sudah cukup!" teriak Killua kesal

"Tuh kan dia jadi marah," ucap Doraemon yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawakan teh hangat untuk para character yang sudah dan yang akan datang. "Silahkan diminum,"

"AAA! Ada musang bisa bicara!" Teriak Killua kaget.

"Aku ini kucing, bukan musang!" Teriak Doraemon gak terima dan mulai mengomel gak jelas. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sun berhasil menenangkan Doraemon.

"Selanjutnya," Sun melanjutkan.

Bwosh...

Muncul satu orang lagi.

"Gon!" ucap Killua senang melihat kedatangan teman terbaiknya.

"Killua!" Ucap Gon senang juga lalu menghampiri Killua.

"Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," ucap Killua mulai sedih.

"Aku kira juga begitu, karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang tadi." kemudian merekapun berpelukan.

'Lebay amat nih anak-anak, padahal belum ada 1 menit pisah,' batin Sun sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya.."

Bwosh..

Muncul lah Naruto. Kemudian Miroku, Kurapika, Hisoka, dan Abarai Renji. Sun berhasil Foto bareng sama mereka semua, kecuali Hisoka, sereeem.

"Fiuh..akhirnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul~," ucap Sun sambil menyeka keringatnya. Emangnya cape apa?

"Hei kau yang disana!" Hisoka memanggil guru Kakashi yang lagi duduk santai sambil baca novel kegemarannya, 'Icha Icha paradise'.

"Aku?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Iya kau. Sepertinya kau cukup kuat, ayo kita bertarung," ucap Hisoka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sepertinya aku jadi teringat seseorang," pikir Naruto saat melihat tindakan hisoka tadi dan mulai merasa mual.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak sekuat itu kok," jawab Kakashi merendah. "Maaf ya, saat ini aku sedang sibuk," ucap Kakashi santai kemudian melanjutkan 'kesibukkannnya'.

"Hmm..tidak terpancing ya," gumam Hisoka dengan nada kecewa.

"Ehem, bisa aku minta perhatiannya sebentar?" Ucap Sun pada para chara-chara anime tersebut.

Krik..krikk..krikk

Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menjawab. Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, semua lagi pada sibuk. Kakashi sensei lagi sibuk baca novelnya. Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika sedang mengobrol karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hisoka lagi asik bikin menara kartu. Naruto lagi meditasi. Renji dan Miroku lagii di pojok ruangan karena tidak ada satupun yang mereka kenal.

"BISA AKU MINTA PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR!" teriak Sun pake toa. Saking kerasnya, tumpukan kartu Hisoka sampe rubuh.

'Bagus, sekarang perhatian mereka sudah kudapatkan,' batin Sun puas. "Nah, pertama-tama akan kuperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Sun Setsuna. Aku mengumpulkan kalian asemua disini karen aku ingin melakukan sebuah permainan bersama kalian. Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Sun dengan semangat.

"TIDAK MAU!" Jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Aku mau pergi mencari Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Kami juga tidak mau. Kami ingin segera menghabisi Gen ei Ryodan secepatnya." Ucap Kurapika dan dibarengi anggukan Gon dan Killua.

"Aku juga tidak mau," miroku ikut angkat bicara." Tadi aku kan sedang asik bersama dengan wanita-wanita cantik." Tambah pendeta tersebut sambil ngiler karena membayangkan hal yang tadi sedang ia lakukan. Dasar mesum.

"Hei, jaga sikapmu pendeta, disini kan banyak anak kecil." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Gon dan Killua.

"Maafkan saya." Miroku mengerti dan menunduk tanda minta maaf.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil!" teriak Killua gak terima.

"Sudah Killua, sabar." Gon berusaha memegangi temannya tersebut.

"Bukan anak kecil ya?" Tanya Kakashi lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Apa kalian mau permen?" Tanya guru Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya dan menawarkannya kepada Gon dan Killua.

"Aku mau!" jawab mereka berdua cepat.

"Tuh kan masih anak kecil, hahaha." Kakashi mengerjai mereka.

"Kurang ajar kau, beraninya mempermainkan anak-anak!" teriak Killua emosi.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" Teriak Renji marah-marah. "Tadi aku sedang enak-enak tidur tapi malah di bawa kemari. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau kapten Kuchiki itu pelit sekali dalam memberikan waktu libur!" teriak Renji mencak-mencak.

**Di tempat lain**

"Kenapa berhenti, nii-sama?" tanya Rukia ke Byakuya yang sedang menemaninya ke pantai. Yakin nih?

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Renji menyebut-nyebut namaku." ucap Byakuya datar

"Mana mungkin, paling-paling dia sedang tidur seharian ini." kata rukia dengan tampang malas.

**Kembali kecerita**

"Aduh.. kok jadi begini sih!" teriak sun mulai bingung. "Doraemon, tolong keluarkan sesuatu dong," Bisik Sun ke Doraemon. Doraemon lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung ajaibnya.

"Mahkota raja!"

Jeng-Jeng-Jeng

"Cepat kau pakai ini, mereka pasti mematuhimu!" Ucap Doraemon. Setelah memakainya Sun pun mulai berkata-kata lagi.

"Teman-teman, maukah kalian bermain bersama ku?"

"IYA!" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Berhasil doreaemon!" seru sun sambil manatap Doraemon

"Tentu saja,"

"Alat abad 21 memang hebat."

"Sebelum melakukan permainan, aku berikan kalian waktu satu jam untuk istirahat dan lebih mengenal rekan kalian nanti,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan rekan?" Tanya Kurapika kritis.

"Oh iya. Aku hampir lupa. Begini, aku kan membentuk 4 tim yang tediri dari dua orang. Kakashi sensei dan Killua tim A, Naruto dan Kurapika tim B, Gon dan Miroku tim C, Hisoka dan Renji tim D. Tim A di kamar no 1, tim B dikamar no. 2 dan seterusnya." Jelas Sun panjang dan lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengannya?" Tanya Renji yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang yang menjadi rekannya.

"Tim dipilih berdasarkan kesamaan warna rambut. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Mengerti." jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Kalian kami berikan waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat, saling mengakrabkan diri, dan menyiapkan diri untuk permainan kita nanti. Nah, silahkan beristirahat!" ucap sun dan kemudian para character kesayangan kita mulai memasuki kamar yang telah di tentukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar no. 1 (Kakashi dan Killua)

"Hei paman," Panggil Killua ke Kakashi.

'Paman katanya? Apa aku sudah setua itu?' batin Kakashi yang langsung pundung di pojokan kamar.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?' batin Killua sweatdrop. "Paman, kau ini ninja kan?" tanya Killua yang bisa menilai profesii seseorang hanya dengan melihat seragamnya.

"Iya benar, " ucap Kakashi memebenarkan perkataan Killua. "Tapi jangan panggil aku paman ya, panggil saja aku Kakashi. Kau mengerti kan anak kecil," Ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Killua.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil! Panggil aku Killua!" ucap Killua sambil menepis tangan Kakashi.

"Baiklah baiklah," Kakashi menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Killua. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kesukaaan mu Killua?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba untuk akrab.

"Ehm..apa ya?" Killua mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang disukainya. "Aku sih paling suka saat membunuh orang," kata kilua dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Kakashi hanya bisa benGong mendengarnya.

'Nih anak orang tua nya gimana sih ngedidiknya, gak bener amat.' batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Membunuh orang? Apa orang tua mu tidak marah Killua?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang menyuruhku untuk membunuh orang kan mereka. Ayahku, Ibuku, Kakekku, Kakakku, bahkan Adikku yang masih kecilpun juga seorang pembunuh," ucap Killua tanpa berdosa.

'Keluarga macem apaan tuh?' batin Kakashi makin sweetdrop saat mendengarnya. Ya keluarga zaoldyk lah, hahaha.

"Kau sendiri, apa pernah kau membunuh orang?" tanya Killua dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, aku kan seorang ninja,"

"Dengan apa? Sepertinya kau terlihat lemah," Killua memperhatikan Kakashi dari atas kebawah. "Tidak ada tampang seorang pembunuh sama sekali," pikirnya merendahkan Kakashi.

"Bisa dengan ini." Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong peralatannya dan menunjukkan kunainya.

"Biasa sekali," komentar Killua dengan nada bosan.

"Bisa juga dengan…" Kakashi membungkuk, menghadapakan wajahnya persis didepan wajah Killua.

"Apa?" tanya Killua heran.

Kakashi lalu membuka penutup mata sebelah kirinya.

"Sharingan," ucap Kakashi pelan.

_**Suiing...**_

Tiba-tiba saja Killua merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dalam seketika tempat Killua berada langsung berubah. Tanah lapang yang sangat luas.

"Ini dimana!" teriak Killua kebingungan. Dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi dia malah mendapati tubuhnya terikat pada sebuah tiang besar. Kedua tanganya direntangkan kearah yang berbeda posisi disalib.

"Hei! Ninja aneh kau dimana! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Killua panik sambil terus meronta-ronta.

"Killua," panggil seseorang dihadapan Killua. Seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Ka-kakak," ucap Killua dengan suara bergetar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan kau bilang?" Tanya balik illumi sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudah jelas kan, aku akan membawamu pulang," ucap makhluk unik tersebut dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriak Killua bersikeras dan mulai memikirkan Gon. "Aku ingin terus bersama Gon!"

"Anak itu lagi rupanya." Tampak Illumi mulai merasa kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku akan…"

Kemudian muncul Gon diantara illumi dan Killua.

"Killua, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gon sambil melihat ke Killua.

"Membunuhnya," illumi meneruskan kalimatnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menusuk Gon dari belakang.

"TIDAK!"

_**Suiing...**_

Killua membuka matanya denga badan penuh keringat dan napas terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Kakashi masih berada didepannya dengan santai. Bocah berambut putih tadi langsung meloncat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dari Kakashi.

"Apa itu yang barusan? Apakah itu nen?" pikir Killua sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sudah menutup sharingan nya. "Itu bukan nen, aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan nen dari orang ini, hanya saja yang tadi itu, benar-benar seperti nyata." Killua masih memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Killua?" tanya Kakashi.

"I-iya." jawab Killua gemetar. "Apa kau membunuh orang dengan cara tadi?"

"Yang barusan cuma salah satu cara saja, aku masih punya banyak cara yang lainnya. Mau coba?" tanya Kakashi sambil terenyum.

"Ti-tidak usah," jawab Killua setengah takut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunumu. Kita ini, satu tim kan?" ucap Kakashi sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Iya, mohon kerja samanya," ucap Killua sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi.

'Anak yang menarik,' batin Kakashi.

'Ternyata dia ninja yang hebat,' batin Killua

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar no 2 ( Naruto dan Kurapika)

"Huwaaa! Kenapa aku harus di pasangkan dengan dia!" teriak Naruto di dalam kamar. Gak sadar klo orang di sebelahnya lagi nahan marah mendengar ucapannya.

"Hei kau!" Naruto menunjuk Kurapika.

"Aku tidak mau satu tim dengan wanita berdada rata sepertimu!" ucap Naruto dengan tidak sopannya.

"AKU INI PRIA!" teriak Kurapika sambil memberikan hujan lokal ke Naruto.

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto gak percaya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali. "Klo begitu biar aku periksa dulu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika panik sambil menutupi badannya dengan menyilangkan kedu tangannnya di depan dada. Dia cuma bisa merinding saat Naruto mulai berputar-putar mengelilinginya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Ternyata memang seorang pria," ucap Naruto setelah selesai dengan 'pengamatannya'. "Tapi kau terlihat cantik," puji Naruto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika gak sadar.

"Tuh kan wanita, hehe.." ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"AKU INI PRIA!" teriak Kurapika lagi, tapi kali ini disertai dengan bogem mentah ke Naruto hinga pemuda malang itu terpental.

Buakh bruk!

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku kan cuma bercanda!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang terkena bogem dari Kurapika.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kurapika sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok di pukul seperti itu oleh Sakura. Pukulannya bahkan lebih kuat darimu," ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" tanya Kurapika

"Dia itu rekan satu tim ku. Dia wanita yang sangat menyeramkan, dia itu... nenek Sihir." ucap Naruto dengan muka yang diserem-seremin.

**Di tempat lain**

"Sakura, kenapa berhenti?" tanya ino yang lagi jalan-jalan dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku ingin sekali memukul Naruto saat ini," jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

**Kembali ke Naruto dan Kurapika.**

"Kurapika, apa kau punya keinginan yang sangat kuat dalam hidupmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurapika.

"Ya, aku ingin sekali membunuh sekelompok orang. Orang-rang yang telah membantai suku ku," ucap Kurapika sambil menahan amarahnya.

'Spertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti ini. Oh iya, Sasuke,' batin Naruto sambil mengigat sasuke yang sama-sama klannya juga dibantai. "Siapa nama kelompok trsebut?"

"Gen e riodan. Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan, laba-laba." Saat mengucap laba-laba mata Kurapika berubah jadi merah.

'Ma-matanya berubah jadi merah, sama seperti Sasuke.' batin Naruto terkejut. "Sudah-sudah, jangan emosi begitu," Naruto menenangkan Kurapika.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kurapika sambil menutupi matanya. "Kalau kau, apa kenginan terbesarmu?" tanya balik Kurapika.

"Cita-cita ku adalah menjadi seorang Hokage! Hokage yang melampaui hokage-hokage sebulmnya!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

Kurapika yang melihatnya ikut merasakan aura semnagt yang luar biasa dari Naruto dan mulai tersenyum. "Mohon kerjasamanya nya ya Naruto," ucap Kurapika

"Yosh!" ucap Naruto semangat.

**TBC**

**oooo00000000000000oooo**

**Dibalik Layar **

HUAAH! Fic pertama belum kelar tapi dah publish yang baru, hehehe.

Sekalian aku juga mau promosiin fic pertama ku yang judulnya Akatsuki di pecat chapter 2 udah update.. Review PLEASE biar Sun semangat ngelanjutinnya...Arigatou

Kakashi : "Aku terlihat keren disini, makasih ya!"

Sun : "Sama-sama Kakshi-Sensei."

Killua : "Kenapa aku jadi terlihat lemah hah!"

Sun : "Tapi kau tetap terlihat imut Killua"*meluk-meluk Killua*

Hiruma : "Hei anak pendek! Mana perwakilan dari Eyershield?"

Sun : "Maaf Hiruma san, kayaknya gak jadi dah, soalnya pesertanya udah cukup."

Hiruma : "Mau macam-macam dengan ku ya, hihihi" *Nodongin senapan ke kapala Sun*

Sun : "Ampun Hiruma -san. I-iya deh, besok aku masukin dari anime Eyeshield."

Hiruma : "Begitu kan lebih baik."

**All Chara : "REVIEW YA..." ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Sebenernya fic ini seharusnya ada di fandom Naruto Crossover. Tapi, berhubung takut nantinya jadi sulit ditemukan jadi Sun publish di fandum Naruto aja. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. silahkan membaca. ^.^

Balesan riview.

**Mrs. King sen** : seharusnya emang Crossover, tapi takutnya gak ada yang baca karena jarang dicari, hehehe. Kamu suka BBM an sama Kakashi? Sama dong# plak.

**The portal Transmision-19** : Makasih ya klo suka.

**HakuZuka** : Maaf ya ga ngajak-ngajak Haku. Tapi udah aku salamin ke Kakashi sensei, katanya salam balik.

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa**: Makasih udah suka. Silahkan riview lagi #Plak.

**Riku94** : makasih ya udah di kasih tau. Aku juga ragu waktu nulisnya, hehehe.

**Mayra gaara**: Udah update nih. Riview lagi ya.

Chapter 2: Lomba dimulai!

**Title : Kumpul Bareng Chara Anime**

**Sun : Sun SetSuna**

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hunter x hunter : Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach : Kubo Tite**

**Inuyasaha : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), OOC, Abal**

**Sumamary : Sun mengumpulkan chara-chara anime untuk melakukan suatu permainan atau perlombaan. Siapa sajakah yang akan datang? Permainan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan?**

Dikamar no. 3 (Gon dan Mirroku)

"Aku kan ingin satu tim dengan Killua," ucap Gon rada kecewa karena tidak bisa satu tim dengan Killua. Bocah berambut jabrik itu sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasurnya sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Killua. "Apa aku cat saja ya rambutku menjadi warna putih?" tanya Gon pada dirinya sendiri sambil meraba-raba rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, Bibi Mito bisa memarahiku." Gon pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya setelah membayangkan dirinya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang yang merawatnya dari kecil tersebut.

"Hah~ Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan anak kecil? Lagipula, kenapa semuanya pria?" Keluh Miroku sambil membersihkan tongkat Budhanya dengan malas.

"Tuan pendeta, siapa nama anda? Namaku Gon." Gon mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping Miroku.

"Jangan panggil aku pendeta, panggil aku Miroku saja," balas Miroku malas.

"Pendeta Miroku!" Panggil Gon sambil menunjukan senyum polosnya.

"Miroku saja, tidak usah pakai pendeta!" ucap Miroku setengah kesal. "Lagi pula aku merasa kurang pantas disebut pendeta," tambahnya yang menyadari perbuatannya yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis muda.

"Baiklah, tuan Miroku Saja,"

"Tidak usah pakai 'saja!'" teriak Miroku sweatdrop.

"Hehe.." bukannya takut, Gon malah ketawa gajelas.

'Dasar anak kecil,'

"Hei tuan Miroku, apa benar yang tadi kau sedang berada wanita-wanita cantik?" tanya Gon penasaran dan agak blushing.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Setahuku, bukannya pendeta tidak boleh main perempuan?"

"Mangkanya jangan panggil aku pendeta!" Teriak Miroku frustasi menghadapi kepolosan Gon.

"Tapi kau kelihataanya orang baik," ucap Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Hn?" Miroku berhenti mengelap tongkat Budhanya. Menatap pada bocah didepannya sambil termenung. "Baru kali ini aku dibilang orang baik. Benar-benar anak yang polos ini," pikir Miroku sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong bocah,"

"Namaku Gon!" sungut Gon rada manyun karena dipanggil bocah.

"Iya dah Gon," balas miroku cuek. "Apa anak berisik berambut putih itu temanmu?"

"Iya, namanya Killua. Dia teman baikku," ucap Gon dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu. Aku juga punya teman berambut putih di duniaku. Tapi dia lebih berisik dari Killua mu itu,"

"Wah sama! "ucap Gon kagum. Apa yang dikagumin coba?

"Ayo kita berusaha memenangkan permainan bodh ini," ucap Miroku.

"Hem!" balas Gon bersemangat.

Di kamar no.4(Renji dan Hisoka)

"Namaku Renji Abarai wakil kapten divisi ke 6, siapa namamu?" tanya Renji memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa dijawab," jawab Hisoka seenaknya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya, menyusun menara kartu.

"Hei! Kutanya siap namamu?" Renji kembali bertanya. Kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa dijawab, khukhu." Jawab Hisoka lagi. Urat-urat di kepala Renji mulai bermunculan bagai rumput disiram hujan. (?)

"Katakan siapa namamu?" ucap Renji sambil menodongkan pedangnya. Ya ampun~ sepenting itukah nama bagimu Renji~?

"Mau berkelahi rupanya." Hisoka mulai mengeluarkan Nen dan hawa membunuhnya dan membuat Renji ketakutan.

"Ha-hawa macam apa ini? Apa orang ini memiliki Riatsu juga." Pikir Renji yang kakinya mulai gemeteran. "Kapten Kuchiki tolong aku!" Teriak Renji dalam hati.

"Namaku Hisoka," ucap Hisoka dan menghentikan hawa membunuhnya karena melihat Renji sudah gemetaran. "Aku tidak suka buah yang terlalu matang, khe khe khe." Hisoka tertawa kecil dan membuat lawan bicaranya bingung.

'Apa maksudnya dengan buah yang terlalu matang?'

Akhirnya mereka berduapun bersalaman. Dengan terpaksa sepertinya.

Di kamar no.5 (Sun dan Doraemon)

"Eh Emon," panggil Sun watados.

"Doraeman!" teriak doraemon yang gak terima namanya disingkat-singkat dan jadi terdengar seperti tokoh banci era 80 an.

"Dora,"

"Aku bukan Dora! Tapi doraemon!" lagi-lagi doraemon kesel karena disamain sama tokoh anak yang sering kesasar itu.

"Hehe.. bercanda. Gitu aja marah," tawa Sun sambil nyolek-nyolek pinggang doraemon. "Aku pinjam alat pemanggil tadi dong," pinta Sun pada Doraemon.

"Untuk apa? bukannya semua peserta sudah terkumpul?" tanya Doraemon.

"Bukan untuk peserta ,tapi untuk pembawa acara," jawab Sun menjelaskan pada rekan dadakannya itu.

"MC maksudnya?"

"Iya MC atau apalah sama saja. Aku malas jika harus teriak-teriak untuk membawakan acara ini," ucap Sun sambil ngupil.

"Dasar pemalas," batin doraemon yang teringat akan nobita. "Nih." Doraemon lalu mengeluarkan alat yang tadi.

"Um… Aku butuh seorang MC yang cantik dan juga pintar," ucap Sun sambil memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk ditulis.

"Kau ini mau cari MC apa istri sih?" tanya doraemon swetdrop.

"Klo bisa dua-duanya juga ga apa-apa,hihihi." Setelah berpikir beberapa tahun-ralat- beberapa menit, akhirnya ia mendapatkan nama yang tepat. "Dia saja." Dan ditulislah sebuah nama pada kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Klik!

Bowsh

Munculah..

Jeng jeng jeng

"Selamat datang Mamori," ucap Sun menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat sekelilngnya. Ruangan yang tentunya sangat asing baginya.

"Ini di rumah kami. Perkenalkan, aku Sun Set–" Belum selesai Sun ngomong, Mamori langsung nyekik Sun.

"Kembalikan aku! Kau pasti ingin memisahkan aku dari Sena dan mengerjainya saat aku tidak adakan! Ayo cepat jawab!" teriak Mamori sambil terus nyekik Sun.

"Do-ra-e-mon. Ban-tu-a-ku." ucap Sun dengan suara yang kepotong-potong karena cekikan Mamori.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!" teriak doraemon. Dari mukanya terlihat klo dia sengaja gak denger.

"Apa?" tanya doraemon sambil siul-siul.

"Dor-Dor-mon-e-mon,"

"Aku kok tiba-tiba ngantuk," bukannya nolongin, robot kucing itu malah tidur-tiduran.

"To-long!" ucap Sun dengan napas tinggal sedikit.

"Baiklah." Doraemon lalu memakai mahkota raja dan memakainya. "Mamori-san, lepasin makhluk aneh itu!" perintah doraemon pada Mamori.

"Iya." Mamori patuh dan mulai melepaskan cekikannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sengaja ingin membuatku mati ya!" teriak Sun pada Doraemon. "Dan hei! Apa maksudmu dengan menyebutku makhluk aneh?" tanya Sun emosi.

"Mau melawan raja!" doraemon berbalik memarahi Sun.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Sun sambil membungkukkan badan. "Kenapa jadi aku yang minta maaf!"

"Hhehe.. ini pembalasan untuk yang tadi," tawa doraemon sambil tersenyum puas. "Ehem. Begini Mamori." Sun mulai kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Mamori. "Aku menculik, maksudnya membawamu kesini karena aku butuh seorang MC untuk acara ku. Kau bersedia kan?"

"MC katamu?" tanya balik Mamori.

"Ti-tidak mau ya?" tanya Sun dengan nada takut dan khawatir kalau Mamori menolah tawaran tersebut.

"Mau! Mau! Mau!" ucap Mamori dengan semangat. 'Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menjadi MC. Aku bosan jadi manager,' Batin Mamori dengan curhatannya.

'Syukurlah,'

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sena?" tanya Mamori khawatir dengan adik kelas yang disayanginya tersebut.

"Tenang aja. Diakan sudah besar, pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Sun mencoba menenangkan Mamori.

"Aku harap seperti itu."

Di tempat lain

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara senapan terdengar di sebuah lapangan football

"Mamori niichan! Tolong aku!" teriak Sena sambil berlari dan berlinang air mata.

"Cepat lari anak pendek!" Perintah hiruma tanpa perasaan sambil terus menembaki dengan senapan kesayangannya. "Selagi tidak ada manager sialan itu, aku akan menyiksanya terus, khe khe khe," ucap hiruma disertai tawa licik khasnya.

Kembali ke cerita

"Ini nama-nama peserta dan susunan acaranya." Sun memberikan profil para peserta dan susunan acara yang sudah disusun dengan rapi. Mamori mulai membacanya halaman demi halaman.

1 detik

10 detik

60 detik

"Sudah selesai. Nih aku kembalikan," ucap Mamori yang membuat Sun dan Doraemon langsung cengo di tempat.

'Busyet dah, baru juga 1 menit.'

'Coba Nobita bisa pinter kayak dia, pasti aku tidak perlu repot-repot membantunya mengerjakan PR. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hah~." Batin doraemon disertai helaan napas panjang.

"Kau memang hebat Mamori, tidak salah aku memintamu jadi MC," Puji Sun sambil menjabat tangan Mamori. Sambil menyelam minum air.

"Terima kasih." Balas Mamori disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Eh doraemon, kau sudah menyebar pengumuman ke seluruh konoha kan?" tanya Sun sambil bisik-bisik kedoraemon.

"Sudah," jawab doraemon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Emang punya ya?

"Kau juga sudah membajak seluruh stasiun tv untuk menayangkan acara kita kan?"

"Beres."

"Kalian bisik-bisik apaan sih?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hehe." Sun dan doraemon tertawa garing.

"Mamori, silahkan kau istirahat dulu. Satu jam lagi kita akan berkumpul disini," ucap Doraemon mempersilahkan Mamori yang terlihat berkeringat. Sepertinya menjadi manager tim American Football cukup melelahkan.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Mamori yang bingung melihat banyaknya kamar yang tersedia.

"Yang di ujung sana," ucap Sun menunjuk sebuah kamar yang berada diujung ruangan. Kamar yang paling luas.

"Oh, yang itu ya," tanggap Mamori paham dan berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

"Bukankah yang itu kamarmu Sun?" tanya doraemon sambil menatap curiga kerekannya tersebut. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Eh? Begitu ya?" tanya Sun sambil masang tampang bodoh dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dasar kau ini," ucap doraemon sweatdrop.

Robot berwarna biru itu lalu berniat menyusul Mamori untuk memberikannya kamar yang lain tapi ditahan oleh Sun.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," ucap doraemon mengingatkan.

"Kita ganti kamar saja," ucap Sun sambil tersenyum.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya doraemon tidak mengerti.

"Kita pindah ke kamar yang lain saja. Biarkan Mamori menggunakan kamar itu."

"Tapi, bukannya kau sangat senang dengan kamar yang itu?" doraemon mengingat kembali betapa senangnya Sun saat memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia itu wanita dan satu-satunya disini. Biarkan dia mendapatkan pelayanan yang lebih baik."

"Baiklah aku mengerti," ucap doraemon paham dan keduanya menuju kamar lain yang masih kosong.

.

.

.

1 jam waktu istirahat dan perkenalan telah habis. seluruh peserta telah bangun dan berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Doraemon," panggil Sun pada robot kucing berwarna biru itu. "Apa Mamori belum bangun?" tanyanya yang tidak melihat sosok Mamori diruangan tersebut.

"Entahlah," jawab doraemon yang juga tidak tahu.

"Biar aku lihat dulu," pemuda itu bergegas menuju kamar Mamori dengan senyum menyeringai dibibirnya. "Siapa tahu saja dongeng putri tidur akan terjadi padaku, ufufufu.."

"Aku ikut!" teriak doraemon yang merasa curiga dan langsung menyusul kekamar Mamori.

"Tidak kusangka pikiranmu mesum juga doraemon," ucap Sun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mesum sepertimu! Aku cuma mau memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" teriak doraemon dengan muka memerah.

"Woo fitnah~ sapa bilang aku ini mesum~" ucap Sun dengan nada seolah –GUE-gak-MESUM.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Ayo kita bangunkan dia,"

"Baik~"

Tok tok tok

"Mamori, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sun dengan harapan nama orang yang dipanggilnya masih tertidur.

"Sudah!" ucap suara dari dalam dan meruntuhkan angan-angan Sun.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

"Silahkan,"

Kedua orang itu pun masuk kedalam dan mendapati Mamori yang lagi frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu Mamori?" tanya Sun dengan tatapan heran.

"Huwaa! Sun!" teriak Mamori dan langsung memeluk Sun sambil menangis. "Huwa! Aku tidak bisa jadi MC!" jeritnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sun dan sukses membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah sempurna.

"Mamori-san! Kau membuatnya pingsan!" teriak doraemon panik dan membuat Mamori tersadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Maafkan aku!" diapun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sun yang sekarat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya doraemon membangunkan Sun.

"Aku serasa sedang ada disurga~," ucap Sun setengah sadar.

"Menyesal aku bertanya padamu." Doraemon sweatdop melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Mamori? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi MC?" tanya Sun rada cemas. Takut Mamori berubah pikiran. Waktu acara sudah hampir dimulai. Tidak mungkin mencari pengganti yang sepertinya secara mendadak begini. "Apa kau tidak tahu cara membawakan acara?"

"Bukan seperti itu," jawab gadis itu sambil mengelap air matanya. "Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Tapi?" tanya Sun bisa sedikit bernapas lega mengetahui Mamori masih bersedia menjadi MC.

"Aku…"

"Iya?" Sun dan menatap Mamori dengan penasaran. Menunggu alasan apa yang membuatnya menangis. 'Apakah ini ada hu

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa menjadi MC dengan penampilan seperi ini!" teriak Mamori dan membuat kedua orang didepannya bergubrak ria. "Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti ini!" tambah Mamori sambil menundukkan pandangannya, mengamati dirinya yang masih berseragam sekolah.

"Memangnya penting ya?" tanya doraemon menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah debut pertamaku menjadi seorang MC. Aku tidak mau tampil dengan pakaian seperti ini,"

'Dasar wanita,' batin doraemon dan Sun bersamaan.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku," ucap doraemon sambil menunjuk dadanya dan mulai merogoh kantung ajaibnya.

"Kamera pengganti baju"

Jeng jeng jeng

Doreaemon mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari kantong ajaibnya, tentunya bukan sekedar kamera biasa.

Dia mulai mulai mengarahkan kamera ajaib tersebut kearah Mamori.

"Bersiap~"

Cklik.

Dalam sekejap saja baju Mamori telah berubah setelah doraemon memfotonya. Sekarang dia menggunakan daleman tank top berwarna pink dilapisi blazer berwarna putih, dan rok mini berenda berwarna putih. Sepatu hak tinggi berwana hitam dan sarung tangan berwarna putih menghiasi bagian terujung dar tubuhnya. Tak lupa, ada telinga kelinci sebagai pemanis tersemat dikepalanya.

"Kawai!" ucap Sun dan doraemon bersamaan disertai air liur yang mulai keluar. Jorok

"Sekarang aku siap!" teriak Mamori dengan semangat.

Setelah memakai mahkota rajanya, Sun, doraemon, dam Mamori menemui para peserta yang sudah menunggu. Kemudian mereka menuju panggung yang sudah disiapkan dilapangan.

Di luar sudah banyak penonton yang berkumpul. Kebanyakan adalah warga konoha. Mulai dari warga biasa, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, bahkan hokagepun ikut datang. Terima kasih berkat alat doraemon yang telah membuat merka datang kesini.

Para peserta mulai berbaris menghadap penonton. Mamori muncul dari bawah panggung dan menyapa mereka semua.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sapa Mamori dengan senyum hangat.

"Pagi!" Balas penonton serempak.

"Wah! Mamori nii-chan cantik sekali!" ucap Monta yang lagi nonton tv bersama anggota tim Demon yang lain.

"Monta, hidung mu berdarah!" ucap Sena disebelahnya.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan." Monta malah semakin mendekati tv nya dan membuat anggota yang lain tidak dapat melihat.

Dug!

Monta ditendang Hiruma yang baru masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Minggir kau anak pendek! Kau pikir kau saja yang mau nonton tv!" ucap Hiruma sambil memamerkan senjatanya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Mamori Anezaki, panggil Mamori saja yach~" ucap Mamori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Iya Mamori!" teriak penonton riuh.

"Suit-suit!"

"Guk..guk..guk.." Klo ini Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Kami mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah datang kemari untuk menyaksikan Game Show terhebat abad ini. Sebelum memulai acara, terlebih dahulu akan saya perkenalkan para peserta yang kan bertanding."

Kamera mulai menorot para peserta.

"Tim pertama, terdiri dari dua orang berambut putih, Jounin terhebat konoha, Hatake Kakashi!" Teriak Mamori dan kamera memperbesar wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada penonton dilapangan.

"Yea! Yea!" Teriak warga konoha mendukung Kakashi.

"Dia memang benar-benar saingan ku." ucap Gai sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. PD nya dikau Gai sensei.

"Dan rekannya, seorang pembunuh cilik dari keluarga Zaoldyeck, Killua Zaoldyec!" tambah Mamori.

"Kenapa pakai kata-kata cilik segala sih. Bikin gak keren kan." Killua cemberut sambil tetap melambaikan tanganya ke penonton.

"Manisnya!"

Di tempat lain.

"Kenapa bukan aku sih yang di ajak, rambutku kan juga putih!" Inuyasa teriak-teriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tv dirumah Kagome.

"Inuyasa! Nanti tv ku bisa rusak!" Teriak Kagome pada inuyasaha.

"Aku ini kan character utama! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Teriak Inuyasha tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kagome.

"Inuyasha Hentikan!"

"Kenapa ninja bertampang bodoh dan anak kecil yang berlagak sebagai pembunuh itu yang di ajak!" ucap Inuyasha yan masih gak terima.

Kagome terlihat mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan...

"Inuyashaaa! JATUH!"

Bruak!

Kata terakhir Kagome berhasil menyingkirkan inuyasa dari depan tv.

"Sa-sakit sekali,"

"Tim kedua, terdiri dari dua orang brambut kuning. Yang pertama, seorang ninja berisik dari konoha,Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku tidak berisik!" Teriak Naruto yang malah membuktikan dirinya sebagai ninja yang berisik. -.-

"Dan rekannya, seorang pria cantik bernama Kurapika Kuruta!"

"Eh, tadinya aku kira dia wanita lho," bisik salah seorang penonton ke temannya.

"Aku kira juga wanita, hampir saja aku pelet." Balas temannya yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru. What the hell!

Di kota Karakura.

"Apa-apaan tuh, kenapa ninja berisik dan seorang banci yang menjadi tim kuning, kenapa tidak aku saja?" Teriak Ichigo Kurosaki ga jelas.

"Rambutmu kan oranye." ucap Ishida sinis.

"Diam kau Ishida!" teriak ichigo pada ishida dan kembali menatap layar tv. "Dasar kalian kepala jeruk!" Ichigo malah ngata-ngatain Naruto dan Kurapika. Gak nyadar klo kepalanya juga kayak jeruk.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki, kita doakan saja biar Abarai menang." Orihime yang tadi diam mencoba menenangkan Ichigo.

"Itu benar," ucap Sado singkat.

"Mudah-mudahan saja begitu." balas Ichigo ragu.

"Tim ketiga, terdiri dari dua orang berambut hitam. Seorang pendeta genit bernama Miroku, dan rekannya seorang anak berambut landak bernama Gon!"

"Aku tidak genit kok Mamori. Ini fitnah," Sangkal Miroku sambil mendekati Mamori.

"Aii!" Mamori terkejut karena merasa ada yang mengelus-elus pantatnya, dan tidak lain pelakunya adalah Miroku yang langsung kena tamparan Mamori.

"Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu, dasar pendeta kurang ajar!" Geram Monta yang lagi-lagi menutupi tv dengan badannya.

"Minggir!"

Duak!

Monta ditendang oleh Hiruma (lagi.)

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menghalangi pandangan ku!"

"Awas kau ya Miroku, akan ku bunuh kau nanti!" Teriak Sango yang lagi ikutan nonton tv di rumah Kagome. Hampir aja tu tv dibelah dua klo aja dia gak dipegangin sama Kagome.

"Tim ke 4, terdiri dari dua orang berambut merah. Seorang pesulap berpenampilan nyentrik bernama Hisoka, dan seorang Shinigami berambut nanas, Abarai Renji!"

"Wah, ternyata mereka semua ada di sana, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, sampai Hisoka juga. Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" Kesal Leorio yang ditinggal sendirian di hotel.

"Hei Mamori, dari tadi kok memperkenalkan kami (peserta) sambil dihina-hina gitu sih?" Protes Renji gak terima dan mendapatkan anggukan dari peserta lain.

"Eh...aku hanya menyampaikan yang ditulis oleh Sun kok, klo mau marah ke Sun aja." Mamori menunjuk ke Sun yang lagi duduk santai bareng Doraemon.

"Sun!" Teriak mereka mau protes.

"Apa? Berani sama raja?"

"Nggak," jawab mereka sambil menundukkan kepala.

'Hehehe, selama pake mahkota ini aku aman,' Batin Sun seneng.

"Kok kita gak jadi marah sama dia ya?" Para peserta tampak bingung.

"Baiklah saya teruskan." Sambung Mamori yang tadi sempat kepotong karena protes Renji dan para peserta lainnya.

"Permainan ini akan memperebutkan hadiah menginap 7 hari 7 malam di Bali, transport, makan, dan biaya penginapan ditanggung Sun. Dan setiap peserta boleh mengajak 2 orang lainnya."

Layar LCD di belakang panggung mulai menampilkan panorama yang indah di Bali, mulai dari pantai, persawahan , lautan dan berbagai macam kemewahan lainnya.

"Wah!" Para peserta, penonton yang datang maupun penonton yang di rumah, termasuk Sun, mereka semua kagum melihat panorama Bali yang indah.

"Lho, emang kau belum pernah kesana?" tanya Doraemon.

"Boro-boro, memangnya aku ini orang kaya apa?" Ketauan dah miskinnya.

"Lah, Bukannya kamu yang ngedanain hadiahnya?" tanya Doraemon tambah bingung.

"Ya enggak lah, buat apa coba ada kamu disini,hihihi." Sun ngerangkul pundak Doraemon.

'Pantesan firasat ku tidak enak dari tadi,' Batin Doraemon sweatdrop.

"Baiklah penonton sekalian! Langsung saja kita mulai permainan pertama! Lomba memadamkan api!" Teriak Mamori dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"Mana apinya?" Para peserta celingukan mencari api yang sama sekali gak keliatan.

"Emm...anu...Sun ...apinya mana?" tanya Mamori yang juga bingung.

"Oh iya lupa, hehehe." Sun cengengesan inocent.

Gubrak!

"Dasar Sun payah!"

"Pikun."

"Tulalit."

"Gw keburu-buru tau, jadi belum sempat menyiapkan apinya." Bantah Sun mencak-mencak.

"Yamato-sensei!" Panggil Sun ke Yamato yang lagi nonton sambil meraut pensil (?).

"Eh...aku?" Yamato nunjuk ke dirinya.

"Iya kau. Tolong buatin 4 buah rumah, yang besa ya. Agak berjauhan." Perintah raja jadi-jadian alias Sun.

"Baik." Jawab Yamato patuh.

"Mokuton, Renchuka no Jutsu."

Yamato marapal jurusnya.

Brak brak gruak Zuorr!

muncul 4 buah rumah dari tanah dengan letak yang cukup berjauhan seperti yang Sun mnta sebelumnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." Yamato kelelahan setelah menggunakan sebagian besar cakranya untuk membat keempat rumah tersebut. "Bagaimana, sudah cukup?" tanya Yamato sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ya, Terima kasih Yamato sensei." Sun berterima kasih ke Yamato. "Sekarang, bakar rumah itu! Whahaha!" Perintah Sun kepada chunin-chunin konoha yang lagi ngopi dipojokan.

"Kampret! Udah Cape-cape bikin rumah malah dibakar!" rutuk Yamato tidak terima.

Para chunin tidak bisa menolak perintah Sun yang mengenakan topi raja dari doraemon dan mulai menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Tidak berapa lama, api pun mulai membakar seluruh rumah dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"Kreasiku!" ratap Yamato berlinang air mata.

"Nah semuanya. Apinya sekarang sudah siap! Setiap peserta boleh melakukan cara apapun untuk memadamkannnya! Waktu yang di berikan 30 menit! Perlombaan babak pertama, DIMULAI!" Teriak Mamori dengan semangat.

"YEAA!"

"YEAA!" teriak para penonton.

**TBC**

Chapter 2 selesai. Kira-kira cara apa ya yang bakal mereka gunain buat madamin api? Dan sipakah yang akan gugur di babak pertama ini? Tunggu di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa Riview ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya.

"Nah semuanya. Apinya sekarang sudah siap! Setiap peserta boleh melakukan cara apapun untuk memadamkannnya! Waktu yang di berikan 30 menit! Perlombaan babak pertama, DIMULAI!" Teriak Mamori dengan semangat.

"YEAA!"

"YEAA!" teriak para penonton.

**Title : Kumpul Bareng Chara Anime**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hunter x hunter : Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Bleach : Kubo Tite**

**Inuyasaha : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), Abal**

**Sumamary : Author mengumpulkan tokoh-tokoh anime untuk melakukan sesuatu permainan bersamanya. Siapakah yang akan datang, dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan?**

Chapter 3.

Para peserta mulai menghampiri rumah yang telah terbakar tersebut.

"Hwaa, apinya besar sekali ya!" kagum Gon saat melihat besarnya api yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagimana cara memadamkannya? Ayahku cuma mengajarkan cara membunuh. Dengan nen sekalipun juga tidak akan padam," ucap Killua dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Killua. Kau berlindunglah dulu," ucap guru Kakashi dengan tampang serius dan membuatnya terlihat cool.

"Kyaa! Kakashi!"

"I love you Kakashi!"

'Huh, sok hebat banget sih nih orang. Kau pikir kau ini siapa?' batin Killua sambil menatap Gondok kearah Kakashi sensei. Tapi setelah mengingat kejadian dikamar, tentunya bukan adegan mesum. Akhirnya Killua menuruti ucapan Kakashi dan mempercayakan urusan ini kepadanya.

"Ya ya, terserah padamulah," ucapnya dengan nada bosan dan berjalan menjauh.

Kakashi lalu berjalan mencari sumber air terdekat dan mendapati sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi permainan. Dilihatnya sungai tersebut dan hampir saja ia muntah saking joroknya tuh sungai.

"Ini siapa sih yang pada buang sampah di sungai?" tanyanya dengan tampang sweatdrop bercampur kesal.

Bayangkan saja, sungai yang seharusnya berfungsi untuk mengalirkan air kini terlihat seperti penampungan sampah raksasa. Sampah plastik, kertas, lemari, kulkas, rumah (?), kardus, kayu, guling, roti jepang, bahkan sikuning mengambang atau yang kita kenal dengan-

(Kakashi : Tolong jangan diteruskan! *nahan muntah*)

Baiklah, kita lewatkan bagian tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucap Kakashi sambil terus berterima kasih pada masker hitam miliknya yang berhasil mengurangi aroma busuk yang sangat mengganggu.

Kakashi segera membentuk segel ditangannya dengan sangat cepat.

Set! set! set!

"Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu!" ucapnya begitu semua segel telah terbentuk.

Zruar! Werr! Werr!

Dari belakang Kakashi muncul seekor naga yang terbuat air terkutuk tadi.

Zruar! Werr! Werr!

Kakashi segera mengendalikan naga berwarna cokelat keruh tersebut. Tapi terlihat ada yang aneh. Gerakan naga tersebut terlihat liar dan tidak karuan.

"Semuanya minggir!" teriak Kakashi begitu naga yang sedang dikendalikannya mengarah kepenonton.

"Gyaa!"

"Hwaa!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Terlihat para penonton berhamburan menghindari benda menjijikan tersebut. Ada yang manjat pohon, ngumpet didalam tong sampah, didalem gerobak sampah (bukannya malah kotor ya?) atau ngumpet dibalik rok tante-tante. Intinya semua berusaha supaya tidak terkena limbah tadi. Tapi tidak semuanya berhasil menghindar. Sebagian diantaranya terkena cipratan atau bahkan termakan secara penuh oleh sang naga dan tepar ditempat dengan mulut berbuih.

"Rasakan hasil dari kejorokan dan kemalasan kalian," komentar Killua sambil mengamati kehebohan tersebut dari atas pohon.

Setelah berhasil membuat kehebohan, Kakashi lalu mengarahkan naga air tersebut ketempat tujuan yang sebenarnya, api yang terkobar.

Byur! Byur!

Naga itu menerjang kobaran api dengan liar dan tidak sampai lima menit api pun berhasil dipadamkan.

"Nah, dengan begini sudah selesai. Bagaimana Killua?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Huh, sok keren," dengus Killua rada sebal. "Tapi aktingmu boleh juga," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyadarinya ya, hehe.." tawa Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ternyata aksi liar naga tadi hanyalah akal-akalan Kakashi. Dia ingin membuat mereka menyadari betapa pentingnya menjaga lingkungan. Good job Kakashi.

"Kyaa! Kakashi-sensei! Kau memang hebat!"

"Kakashi-kun! I luv yu!" jerit para fans Kakashi yang ikut menonton pertandingan tersebut.

"Wow! Luar biasa! Hanya dalam waktu singkat, tim pertama sudah berhasil menyelesaikan game pertama. Kakashi Hatake dan Killua Zaoldyk, dinyatakan LULUS!" teriak Mamori penuh semangat.

"YEA! YEA!" teriak para pendukung tim Kakashi dan Killua.

"Naruto, cepat keluarkan jurus seperti itu!" perintah Kurapika ke Naruto begitu melihat kehebatan Kakashi tadi.

"Kalau jurus yang seperti itu aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruto dengan dana suram karena dia tidak begitu ahli dalam ninjutsu.

"Kau ini ninja juga kan! Masa tidak bisa sih," ucap Kurapika dengan nada meremehkan.

"Gak semua ninja bisa jurus seperti itu, tauk!" balas Naruto sewot.

"Dasar kau ninja payah!"

"Diam kau pria jadi-jadian!"

"Kepala jeruk!"

"Manusia rantai!"

"Kumis aneh!"

"Pria berdada rata -?-!"

'Hadeuh~ Kok malah berantem sih?' batin para penonton sweatdrop.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kalian akan berkelahi?" Lerai Mamori untuk menghentikan adegan gak penting tadi.

"Huh!" dengus keduanya sambil membuang muka.

"Hei Naruto, kalau kau tidak bisa jurus yang tadi, coba kau keluarkan jurus lain yang kau bisa. Jurus andalanmu atau apalah terserah," ucap Kurapika yang mulai tenang.

"Jurus andalan ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat jurus andalannya. "Kalau begitu akan ku gunakan rasengan saja," ucap Naruto semangat.

"Rasengan? Jurus apaan tuh?" pikir Kurapika yang baru denger jurus yang namanya rasengan. Ya iyalah, mana ada jurus rasengan di hunterxhunter, XP

"Ya sudah, coba aja dulu," ucap Kurapika tanpa mengetaui apa itu rasengan.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto langsung membuat sebuah bunshin untuk membantunya membuat rasengan. Kemudian dia mulai mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya untuk membentuk rasengan.

Sementara itu, Kurapika hanya memperhatikan sambil kagum, "Sepertinya jurus yang hebat." Pikirnya.

"Ini lah dia, RASENGAN!" teriaknya sambil melempar bunshinnya ke kobaran api dan,

BWERRR!

Api yang yang sudah besar tadi bertambah besar setelah terkena rasengan Naruto.

"DASAR BUEGO!" teriak Kurapika ke Naruto sambil marah-marah. "Kau barusan ngeluarin jurus apaan sih! Liat tuh! Apinya makin gede!"

"Kau tidak dengar ya! Tadi kan aku bilang RASENGAN! RASENGAN!" balas Naruto sambil berteriak juga.

"Emang rasengan itu jurus apaan sih?" tanya Kurapika dengan tampang bloon. *sun dibantai Kurapika FG*

"Rasengan itu cakra yang di padatkan seperti pusaran angin." Jelas Naruto layaknya seorang guru.

"DASAR BODOH! API KENA ANGIN YA TAMBAH GEDE!" Kurapika kembali berteriak mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto..

"Tadi kan kamu yang minta untuk gunain rasengan!"

"Aku kan gak tau kalau rasengan itu angin! Lagipula, kenapa kau nurut aja sih!" protesnya.

"Lilin aja kena angin mati!" ucap Naruto yang langsung dibalas sweatdop oleh Kurapika dan penonton.

"Hah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu. Pria berkepala orange memang keras kepala,"

Seketika itu juga, Ichigo dan Hiruma yang lagi asik nonton dari tempat masing-masing langsung bersin-bersin.

"Apa kau tidak punya jurus yang dapat mengeluarkan air?" tanya Kurapika.

Naruto lalu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau aku memang tidak punya, tapi kalau dia pasti punya."

"Dia?"

Naruto lalu membentuk sebuah segel dan, "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Boof!

Lalu keluarlah hewan panggilan Naruto.

"Huwaaa! Katak raksasa!" teriak Kurapika trekejut.

"Aku ini kodok, bukan katak!" teriak Gamatatsu protes.

"Hwaaa! bisa bicara juga!" ucap Kurapika sambil mundur beberpa langkah dan bikin Gamatatsu sweatdrop. 'Nih orang darimana sih?' batinnya. Hunterxhunter.

"Gamatatsu, tolong bantu aku." ucap Naruto.

"Bantu apa boss?" tanya Gamatatsu.

"Kita lakukan jurus gabungan." jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"A-APA! Kau mau bergabung dengan kodok itu." Kurapika mengira kalau Naruto akan menjadi satu tubuh dengan Gamatatsu dan mulai membayangkan bentuk aneh dari gabungan keduanya. 'Kodok-berkepala kuning.'

"Bukan begitu bodoh!" Teriak Naruto sambil menghapus imajinasi yang muncul diatas kepala Kurapika. Emang bisa ya?

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Naruto lalu berdiri di belakang Gamatatsu dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Gamatatsu. Keduanya terdiam untuk berkonsentrasi supaya waktu pelepasan cakra bisa dilakukan dengan tepat.

"Sekarang!"

"FUUTON! GAMMA TEPPO!" (Jurus gabungan, Elemen angin! Pistol air!)

BYURR!

Air bertekanan tinggi keluar dari mulut Gamatatsu dan mengarah ke rumah yang telah terbakar tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit, api yang tadinya tambah besar karena rasengan Naruto mulai mengecil. Dalam waktu 15 menit, api pun mulai padam.

"Nah, dengan begini sudah beres kan? Hihihi..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga, Naruto!" puji Kurapika.

"Uzumaki Naruto gitu loh." ucap Naruto dengan bangga sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Tim kedua telah berhasil memadamkan api nya. Dengan ini dinyatakan LULUS!" Teriak Mamori dan disambut meriah oleh pendukungnya.

"Kau hebat Naruto!" teriak para pendukung Naruto.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" balas Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai Sakura-chan, mau mengucapkan selamat ya?" tanya Naruto dengan pedenya.

Buagh!

Bukannya mengucapkan selamat, Sakura malah memukul Naruto hingga terpental jauh kaya tim roket yang kena setruman Pikachu.

"Ini untuk yang tadi!" ucap Sakura

**Flasback. Saat Naruto dan Kurapika berkenalan dikamar.**

"Siapa itu Sakura?" tanya Kurapika

"Dia itu rekan satu tim ku. Dia wanita yang sangat menyeramkan, dia itu... Nenek Sihir." ucap Naruto dengan muka yang diserem-seremin.

**Flashback end**

"Ja-jadi ini yang namanya Sakura ya?" pikir Kurapika sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Kurapika galak.

"E-enggak kok,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Aku baru pertama melihatmu," tanya Sakura dengan mata curiga.

"A-Aku Kurapika Kuruta,"

'Nama yang aneh,' batin Sakura. "Kau ini... pacarnya Naruto ya?"

Jleb!

Untuk kesekian kali, Kurapika dianggap sebagai seorang wanita. Poor you Kurapika.

"Aku ini cowok!" bantah Kurapika juga untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ja-Jadi, kau dan Naruto itu... Yaoian," ucap Sakura denagn mata berbinar-binar. Ternyata Sakura itu fujoshi.

"Hei! Aku ini normal!" Kurapika berusaha mengatakannya ke Sakura, tapi Sakura udah keburu pergi untuk menceritakannya ke ino.

padahal gak dijelasin juga gak papa, toh kan kalian bukan pasangan. Iya kan?

"Hancur sudah image ku," ucap Kurapika sambil pundung.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja adegan tidak penting ini dan beralih ke peserta selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa jurus seperti mereka," tampak Gon terlihat frustasi karena belum bisa memadamkan apinya. Sementara itu, Miroku dari tadi cuma duduk manis sambil membaca mantra.

"Hei Miroku, apa kau bisa memadamkan api dengan mantra yang kau baca?" tanya Gon dengan gusar.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Miroku enteng.

Gubrak!

Gon terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarangan sama Chouji. Sejak kapan?

"Kalau tidak bisa untuk apa dari tadi kau terus membaca mantara?" Gon kesal karena dia kira Miroku sedang membaca mantra untuk memadamkan api. Anak polos itu dari tadi udah percaya padanya. Kasian kau Gon. ckckckck

"Mantra ini aku baca supaya kita di beri kemenangan dan keselamatan oleh sang Budha," ucap Miroku memberi penjelasan kepada Gon.

"Oh.." jawab Gon polos.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Miroku mulai berdiri dari duduk nya dan bersiap-siap untuk memadamkan apinya.

"Gon, kau berdiri di belakangku. Ini akan sangat berbahaya." ucap Miroku sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Hah?" tanya Gon yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Miroku. Tapi sebagai anak yang patuh, penurut, kiyut, imut, kayak marmut, yang lagi cenut-cenut -?-, Gon pun melakukan yang di perintahkan Miroku tadi.

Miroku mulai membuka tasbih yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya. Dan,

"Lubang angin!" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah kobaran api.

Wush!  
Dengan cepat, api dan semua yang ada di hadapannya mulai terhisap kedalam telapak tangannya.

"Wow! Luar biasa! Apinya terhisap kedalam tangan Miroku! Ini seperti lubang hitam!" teriak Mamori memberi penjelasan kepada penonton.

"Itu jurus yang mirip dengan kamui* milikku. Orang ini hebat juga." pikir Kakashi.

(*kamui : jurus mangekyou sharingan Kakashi yang bisa menghisap apapun ke dunia lain.)

"Siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Apa dia juga berasal dari klan Uchiha?" tanya Tobi dari kejauhan. Waduh, segitunya.

"Dengan ini sudah selesai," ucap Miroku sambil tersenyum setelah api dan sekaligus rumahnya berhasil dihisap oleh lubang angin. Miroku lalu menutup kembali telapak tangannya dengan tasbih sebagai penyegelnya.

"Wah! Kau hebat sekali Miroku," ucap Gon kagum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Mudah banget kagum sih Gon ini.

"He-hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu Gon," ucap Miroku yang merasa canggung dengan tingkah Gon. 'Baru kali ini ada yang mengangumi kutukan ditanganku sampai seperti ini,' batinnya tersenyum melihat kepolosan Gon.

"Tim ketiga, Miroku dan Gon Flyzk telah berhasil menyelesaikan game pertama. Dengan ini dinyatakan LULUS!" teriak Mamori menyambut keberhasilan mereka.

"Jurus yang hebat!"

"Kau hebat juga pendeta mesum!"

Teriak para penonton memuji Miroku.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal kelompok Abarai Renji dan Hisoka yang belum selesai!"

Kamera pun beralih ke Renji dan Hisoka.

"Hei Hisoka! Cepat kau bantu aku, pikirkan sesuatu!" perintah Renji sambil terus menyerang api dengan pedangnya. Emangnya bisa padam ya digituin?

"Khu khu khu.." bukannya bantuin, si Hisoka malah ketawa-ketawa gaje sambil mainin kartu-kartu ditangannya. Kayaknya dia gak berminat buat memenangkan game ini.

"Cih, Sial! Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya sendiri." ucapnya dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang muncul karena ke gajean Hisoka.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba menggunakan bankai." Pikir Renji dan bersiap untuk menggunakan bankainya..

"BAN-"

"Priiiiitttttt." Tiba-tiba saja Mamori meniup peluit.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Waktunya sudah habis! Kelompok empat, Hisoka dan Abarai Renji dinyatakan GAGAL!"

"WHUUU!" para penonton pada menyoraki Renji dan Hisoka.

"Dasar Renji bodoh! Payah! Otak udang! Tidak berguna!" terlihat Ichigo sedang mengomel di depan tv.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki," inoe mencoba menenangkan Ichigo yang masih marah-marah.

"Dia itu bego banget sih! Kenapa gak gunain Hyorinmaru yang bisa nguluarin es sih!" tambah Ichigo.

Gubrak!

TBC

Dibalik layar

Sun : "Maaf banget ya karena udah bikin nunggu fic ini lama banget. hehehe" *dilempar panci*. "Thanks buat Izuna dark devil's yang udah ngasih tau nama jurusnya Yamato. Dan Mohon maaf jika sun gak bisa nampilin tokoh-tokoh yang lainnya. Tapi insyaallah mereka akan dikumpulin semua pas game terakhir."

Kakashi : "Aku terlihat keren di fic ini, thanks ya."

Sun : "Iya, Kakashi Sensei emang keren."

Kurapika : "Kayaknya aku gak berguna banget di fic ini," *pundung*

Sun : "Habis mau gimana lagi, kan gak mungkin madamin api pake rante karatan kayak yang situ pake,"

Kurapika : "Apa kau bilang!"

Sun : "Bukan apa-apa, :p"

Killua: "Tau nih, masa pembunuh sehebat keluarga zaoldyk cuma jadi kayak anak ingusan gak berguna,"

Gon : "Tapi Killua, kita kan memang masih anak-anak,"

Killua : "Kau ini ada dipihak ku atau dia sih Gon!"

Gon : "hehehe..."

Sun : "Maaf deh, sun kan gak tau kemampuan kalian secara penuh. *Kesel sama stasiun tv yang gak pernah ngelanjutin anime hunterxhunter* mudah-mudahan di game kedua nanti kalian bisa lebih berperan lagi,

Gon dan Killua : "Janji?"

Sun : "Insyaallah,"

Renji : "Apa-apaan nih, masa aku udah langsung gagal!"

Sun : "DL,"

Renji : "Apan tuh DL?"

Sun : "Derita Lu!" *kabur*

Renji : "Woi jangn lari kau!" *ngejar sun*

Sun : "Sampai disini dulu ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jaa!"

Renji : "Zabimaru!"

Sun : "Gyaa!"

**All chara : "Riview ya...!" ^.^**


End file.
